


A day without pain

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [31]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Therapy, life altering injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: AU where Mac is a physical therapist who has to take care of an injured Jack.
Series: May whump 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	A day without pain

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the thirty first day of May’s month of whump and is the last one in the series. I enjoyed myself, I hope you enjoyed these little stories. The prompt was ‘a day without pain’.

‘Good morning, you must be Jack, I’m Mac.’

Jack studies the kid, he looks barely old enough to have gone through college, let alone have a renowned physical therapy office. But he promised Riley to give the kid a chance. She did some computer work for him and apparently told him about Jack.

‘Hi Mac, nice to meet you. I was told I should come to see you.’

Mac nods, he has read Jack’s medical file. He was in a bad car crash and sustained life threatening injuries, but fought his way back. But now he suffers from chronic pain. Mac can see it in his face, there are deep lines, some used to be laugh lines around his eyes, but now they seem to have been edged by pain.

‘Well, I studied your file and I think I can help me if you give me a chance.’

‘That is why I am here. The pain pills don’t work anymore and I’m getting more and more stiff and it affects my daily life.’

‘That is a good enough reason. Do you mind if I examine you myself?’

‘Go ahead.’

‘You can undress behind the curtain and then hop on the table.’

Mac sits down on a big beach ball that serves as his chair and checks the medical imaging of Jack’s back. When Jack lays on the table, he walks up to him, rubbing his hands so he doesn’t have cold hands. He always has cold hands, but his patients always tell him they glow warmth, it is the strangest sensation. He studies the scar tissue from the different surgeries Jack appears to have had, although some don’t appear to be from the crash. But they all seem fine, they shouldn’t be bothering Jack. He starts massaging Jack’s lower back to get a feel of the muscles and it is clear his back is full of tension.

‘I think I can help you. Shall we make a new appointment?’

‘Will you be massaging me?’

Mac laughs, ‘well I could if you want me to, but I was thinking more in the lines of some aquatic therapy.’

‘Swimming?’

‘Well, it is a little more than just swimming.’

‘At this point in time, I am willing to try anything.’

‘Good, I have a slot available this Thursday at three.’

‘Fantastic.’

‘You want me to write it down for you?’

‘Nope, nothing wrong with the noodle’ Jack taps his head.

‘Well, why don´t I massage you now for the remainder of your time?’

‘Please do.’

* * *

Jack enters the waiting room of Macgyver’s therapy center. He doesn´t have to wait long before an assistant tells him he can go in and change before Mac will come and get him. Jack changes into the new swim shorts he bought. These are a bit more fashionable than his old ones. Again he really doesn´t have to wait before Mac comes to greet him and asks him to follow him to the pool area. Walking behind Mac gives him a nice view of the man’s ass. And it really is a sight for sore eyes.

‘So this is the pool where I like to treat you. I guess by your earlier remark you know how to swim.’

Jack nods.

‘Good, the water is ninety two degrees so the warmth will relive any tension on your muscles and joints. The warm water combines with the property of buoyancy, will allow you to get more range of motion in your joints with less discomfort.’

Jack is looking at him with an amused smile and Mac stops talking.

‘I’m sorry, I always get carried away explaining things. Let’s go into the water.’

Jack follows Mac into the pool and immediately notices the warmth, it feels good. Mac explains what he expects from Jack and shows different exercises. Jack notices how pain free he is in the warm water.

‘Are you open for one last form of therapy?’

‘Sure, what is it?’

‘I want to give you an underwater massage.’

Jack calls his mind to a stop and hopes Mac doesn’t notices his blush. Jack does his best to focus on the memory of Mac’s first massage on the table, not a good idea, but he nods anyway, ‘I am willing to try anything, remember?’

Mac smiles and starts the massage, Jack can tell the physically soothing sensation helps to further relieve his tense back muscles. He has to admit he always enjoyed massages. Mac tells him massages are beneficial in the mental and physical sense and Jack can only concur.

When the two hours are over, Jack takes a hot shower, he can tell he can move easier and without pain. He will definitely be coming back to Mac’s therapy.


End file.
